This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicles are becoming safer and more user-friendly as a result of features such as lane positioning and collision warning systems. With all the extra safety features added to vehicles, however, some of these safety systems generate unwanted warnings if unable to integrate with other sources of information. With respect to current collision warning systems, for example, the only data considered is the approaching speed of the vehicle. In some instances, this will generate an unwanted brake warning even though a lead vehicle has a clear intention and opportunity to make a turn/lane change. Furthermore, current collision warning systems may fail to account for another vehicle entering the driving path of the subject vehicle. Although current collision avoidance and warning systems are suitable for their intended use, they are thus subject for improvement. The present disclosure addresses these issues in the art, as well as numerous others as described in detail herein and as one skilled in the art will appreciate.